valkyria chronicles shattered empire
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: the empire maybe corrupt and ruthless but not every one in it is so heartless when a young imperial general shows his kindness during the war it will change the war rated m for blood character death war themes violence and profanity au set during the first few games sorry for misspelling the name Being changed due to format. On hold, will be redone after Christmas.
1. intro to war

Sup guys its lighting knight wolf back for another story I was playing a game called valkeria chronicles and loved it so I wanted to write a story about it sorry the first chapter will be short I spend a few days making a long chapter for one of my other story's and its late so hope you guys enjoy!

Long ago there was a battle between the country of Gallia and the military super power known as the eastern European empire a corrupt nation that used people for slave labor and for making its military stronger when it became locked in combat with the Atlantic federation after pushing federation forces back the empire turned its attention to the principality of Gallia and the store of ragnite and our story begins with a young imperial general and how his kind but rough heart touched the live of a warrior girl.

Authors notes

Sorry about the short intro chapter ill make the next actual chapter tomorrow hope you enjoy till next time! Lighting knight wolf out!


	2. profile of general

Time for another chapter of valkerian chronicles shattered empire enjoy! Also I'm sorry for grammar errors I correct any I find but I'm still new to making stories so please cut me some slack.

Name of character: Drake vermilion

Rank: general later field marshal

Role: leader of first imperial army

Notable traits: skilled imperial officer and master of tactics skilled fighter as well

History: drake was once a private near the few months of the end of the first European war and he quickly climbed the ranks to colonel before making the leap to full general after a major battle of the end of the war unlike most generals drake is caring and kind but ruthless to his enemies unlike most imperial officers drake is willing to give his enemies a chance to surrender and is kind to both his soldiers and pows drake joined the invasion of Gallia but aware of prince Maximillian's goals made it a goal to keep an eye on the imperial prince unlike most in the empire he is aware of the corruption in the empire and doesn't fight for the royal family ruling the empire but his soldiers and the empire its self is where his loyalty's lay.

To be updated later.

Appearance: drake is a 23-year-old male with black hair and red eyes he stands 6 ft. his outfit of a reddish black imperial general uniform that matches his soldiers armor he also wears a cap from time to time a carry's a saber and a pistol.

Personality: drake is kind and caring to others but ruthless to enemy's and wont blink at killing people who disrespect the rules of combat he is also caring to his soldiers and enemies who respect the rules of war he is also shown to be brave and unwilling to hurt civilians he also hates war crimes and is shown to hate leaving a man behind making his soldiers loyal to him he is respected by enemy and ally alike.

author notes

alright so thats going to be the main charcter i promise to upload chapter one tonight till then lighting wolf out!


	3. invasion of gallia

Another chapter of valkeria chronicles empire enjoy!

Invasion of Gallia march 15 1935 Ghirlandaio fortress

Imperial soldier: charge for the empire the general said these cowards would be easy! (He fires his zm kar semi auto rifle hitting a gallain soldier who falls backwards as the round slams through him killing him.

General drake: (watches his soldiers advance and start to push the gallian forces back he turns behind him to a scout) sergeant have the gallian forces sent in tanks yet? (he turns to watch more imperial scouts fire nailing gallain scouts far away while several of his lancers advanced and fired vb pl lances hitting the last of the gallain army tanks.)

Imperial shock trooper: no sir should we send them in?

Drake: no sergeant it seems the gallains have retreated hmm their general is a fool from what I'm seeing here no respect or care for his own men bastard.

Imperial shock trooper: should we purse sir?

General drake: (scratching his chin) no segment we hold here get a platoon to secure the citadel I'm sure the prince will want to look at it. (he walks away to see the losses as the shock trooper runs to get soldiers to look at the captured citadel.

One-hour later command center of captured citadel

General drake: so great of you to join your highness when my men nearly took heavy losses on a direct assault instead of a pincer maneuver like I suggested good thing their commander was an idiot or my forces could have suffered.

Prince general Maximillian: losses don't matter right now (drake huffs in disgust) regardless the gallians will try to retake the bridge that's why jaeger is in charge of guarding it.

General drake: let me guess you're going to those ruins like you tried to hide from my scouts?

Prince Maximillian: that was classified general u shouldn't have snooped.

General drake: it's not military info is it? No? then I'm allowed to dig if you're going I'm going to the desert is no spot we can leave un guarded.

Maximillian: as you wish general this meeting is adjourned.

One minute later

General drake: sel you're never this quiet what's wrong?

Selveria: it's his grace he worries me with these plans but it's nothing you should worry about drake (she turns to leave.)

General drake: (grabs her arm) sel you and I have been friends before they sent you to that hell hole you can trust me.

Selveira: (blushes as she turns away and smiles) you haven't changed dra (she laughs at her old nickname for the general)

Drake: quiet it sel (he laughs) I will meet you and the prince there in a week.

Selveria: (smiles and walks away) thanks drake.

Drake: damn prince only sees her as a tool to be used and cast aside your pay if you hurt her (he blinks) sel can handle herself why does that worry me he shakes his head and walks away.

Authors notes.

Alright so I'm not the best at stories like I said so I need help on the romance if anyone can give me an idea of what they want the romance to be I'll put it in till next time lighting wolf out!

Ps and yes they have nick names for each other they used to be childhood friends before selvieria was captured for tests.


	4. the past of warriors

Another chapter of valkeria chronicles shattered empire enjoy!

Gallia barious desert may 3 1935

Btw since both selvieria and Maximillian and drake each have different army sim going to be making them different speech wise.

Imperial scout "first army": finally, after two months we are here ugh I'm done marching.

General Drake: it's been two months' worth of battles soldier its tiring us all.

Prince Maximillian: yes, but now we have reach our destination and now victory will rest in our hands, leaving Gallia at our mercy general.

General drake: (rolling his eyes) your highness the desert is miles away from any battle field remind me why we have brought so many troops to this desert?

General Selvieria: Yes, your grace drake is right (she blushes looking at him) why bring so many soldiers out here and deny them the glory of battle?

Prince Maximillian: selvieria you have never questioned me motivates at all it seems drake is changing you.

Selvieria: no your grace it's just confusing how so many soldiers are needed here for an empty desert!

Maximillian: all will be revealed in time (he turns to drake) general my troops have already set up guard around the ruins me and selvieria are going to explore them if the gallains do show up we will deal with them but reinforce me if needed understood.

Drake: yes, your highness (he groans) go look at the ancient buildings and let me be general the sooner we are done here the sooner we can get back to fighting like soldiers.

Maximillian: I'm going to ignore that last part general fare well for now.

Selvieria: to drake farewell for now dra.

Drake: (salutes them with two fingers and reclines on one of the tanks he had ridden to the desert.) see you sel may you find what you need.

Imperial shock trooper: sir if I may ask how do you and general bles know each other?

General drake: (laughs) well sergeant I met her when we were just kids years ago.

Flash back

Kids: look at the sliver haired witch (he throws a rock at a 10-year-old selvieria) no one likes you witch why don't you die!?

Selvieria: (crying) stop it please (the rocks bruise her)

Drake: leave her alone jackass! (he throws a rock at the kid which makes him bleed).

Kid: ahh mommy! (he runs away crying).

Drake: (walks up to a crying selvieria) hey you ok?

Selvieria: yeah thanks (she smiles causing drake to blush)

Drake: what's your name?

Selvieria: I don't have one (she cries) "btw since Maximillian did give her name in the game I'm letting drake name her.

Drake: hmm blue hair what about selvieria I'll call you sel.

Selvieria: (blushing) and what's your name then.

Drake: drake vermillion

Selvieria: (smirking) then I'll call you dra or drakey

Drake: (blushing) says the angel girl.

Selvieria: angel?! I'm far from it (she blushes) your too kind.

Drake: non scene you're like those valkeria warriors strong and fearless.

Selvieria: you think so?! (she smiles and blushes)

Drake: I know so and if you need help sel I'll be the dragon protecting you.

Selvieria: (smirks) if you say so (she giggles and tags him) catch me if you can!

Drake: (smiling and laughing) hey get back here you!

Flash back end.

Drake: and that's how I know her sergeant.

Imperial shock trooper: wow general didn't know you and her went so far back.

Drake: yeah it's amazing maybe we could-

Imperial scout: (running up to drake) sir it's the prince he's engaged the enemy and scouts say gallian army forces are moving in! orders?

Drake: deploy our forces then if they overwhelm the prince's little super tank we retreat. What about selvieria?

Imperial scout: general bles and her army is fighting gallain militia to the east.

General drake: she can hand her self she's better than any warrior here. (he hops onto the tank side) first army move in!

Imperial soldiers: sir yes sir! (they run towards the battle field with 5000 imperial tanks packing them up including the tank drake is holding onto.

5 minutes later (when the batomys is going to be destroyed)

Imperial scout: keep firing target the damn army soldiers! (he and other imperial scouts and shock troopers fire at gallian army troops.

General drake: damn it the batomys is toast first army protect the retreating soldiers fighting retreat!

Selvieria: what do you mean retreat (she fires her lance destroying a line of tanks) we can take them drake!

Drake: you sure you're ok with the prince being caught in this?

Selvieria: my men dragged him to safety while they were busy shooting at our soldiers he's fine.

Drake: (nods and smiles) men keep firing aim for their tanks hit them head on snipers aim for their officers let's cut the head off this snake!

Selvieria: all lancers aim for those armored positions.

Drake: the militia retreated after the batomys was destroyed right? (he fires his hand gun at the gallains killing a few)

Selvieria: yes, and it seems the cowards are retreating smart rabble.

Drake: like old times eh sel?

Selvieria: (smiling) yes drake.

Author notes

Ok so a mismatched trailer I just got to this chapter of the game an hour ago so I'm sorry if I'm not making the battles bigger I don't see the battles like this as big and future battles will be also I made the chapter shorter to show off drake and selvieria past in the games ill work more on the next chapter till next time lighting night wolf out!


	5. a generals anger

Another chapter of valkeria chronicles shattered empire enjoy!

Imperial medic: generals I think he's waking up

Maximillian: ugh where am I?

Drake: an imperial camp back near the edge of the desert your highness your little toy super tank got trashed and the real soldiers had to bail you out.

Maximillian: we need to return to the citadel

Drake: no thanks to me and selvieria for dragging your fat out of the fire? Gee we must just be disposable then it seems (he huffs in annoyance.)

Maximillian: imp taking a apc back to the citadel both of you get their asap (he leaves)

Drake: (under his breath) asshole gets his life saved and not a damn care is given we should have let him die in the dust because to him it seems soldiers just seem to be pawns.

Selvieria: (walking up to drake and putting a hand on his shoulder) drake its fine.

Drake: no sel it's not all the prince sees us as are toys for him to use against Gallia even your life is worthless to him he just use your powers and then cast you off like a broken toy!

Selvieria: he wouldn't….

Drake: he would sel and I pray that you learn that before it happens.

Selvieria: we need to get back at any rate.

Drake: then lets march.

Time skip.

3 months later September 1st citadel

Drake: a full on assault on naggair? That seems risky and even with all the forces we have we lost a quarter of troops along with general gregor in the past few months.

Maximillian: it's our only chance for a victory general you know that right?

Drake: I know that you don't care who dies for you as long as it brings some damn victory you don't care about our wellbeing your highness. You want your soldiers to die fighting fine me and selvieria will win your damn battle but then I'm done all you do is use your own army as cannon fodder.

Maximillian: it's the duty of a soldier to serve his ruler and die fighting for his country is it not general?

Drake: not when their ruler doesn't give a damn about his own soldiers and officers. I'll move out in a week my army's already marching there.

Maximillian: good then we are finished talking good luck generals. (he leaves)

Drake: asshole (he turns to selvieria and jaeger) why fight for a prince who doesn't give a damn if you die or not?

General Jaeger: for my home drake I know you care about your men but what do you fight for?

General drake: for my empire and its people (he looks at selvieria for a second who's standing in the hall way outside the room) and to see that monster let sel go. It's not me I worry about jaeger its selvieria she doesn't realize that Maximillian is just using her for a tool and I don't want her to die because that fool orders her too.

General jaeger: hmm I see hopefully you can get through to her if anyone can it's you drake.

General Drake: I hope so.

Jaeger: I'm off to vassal to set up there then I'm coming back here one last time.

Drake: he places too much stock in that toy of his the marmotta will fall and the prince with it if he does I'm taking selvieria back to the empire we have no reason to be here jaeger now if your excuse me I have to see to the deployment of the army sels already on her way to the plains. Hopefully we will meet again. (he leaves)

Jaeger: no we don't belong here drake your right but until we fight there's nothing left to stand for but duty and honor.

Author notes

So yeah I'm skipping battles because I hated gregors story it was all racism and all that next battle will be on naggair then I'll make a chapter for the battle at the citadel till then lighting wolf out!


	6. battle of love

Sup guys I'm back here is another chapter of valkeria chronicles shattered empire enjoy!

Note this chapter will be short and it will go by days since naggair lasted a week of battle in the game enjoy!

Naggair imperial headquarters September one hour before battle.

Imperial soldier: generals all units checked in the armies are ready and standing by.

General drake: (looking over a map with selvieria) excellent send in the first few waves major.

Imperial scout: yes, sir! (he runs out of the tent)

Drake: selvieria there going all in we push them back here we could win the war.

Selvieria: yes, it seems our battle is nearly at an end we will lead the first waves drake may the skill of the valkeria lead you. (she leaves)

Day one of battle

Imperial tanks fire their shots destroy a line of enemy gallian tanks while drake watches as imperial scouts and shock troopers rush in to finish the job. The general walks back to the tend to plan out the next assault.

Day two

Imperial snipers fired taking out several gallian officers fell their heads shot clean through as the snipers reloaded their shell casings fell to the muddy ground as lines of shock troopers fired their bullets ripping gallian scouts to pieces as imperial scouts fired their zm kar rifles into the remains of the gallian forces drake watched as several soldiers fell before the gallians retreated.

Day three (day selvieria fights during one mission)

Selvieria: 5th regiment charge! (she leads waves of imperial forces as he fires her lance taking out rows of tanks and infantry drake could only watch as the gallians fell back screaming in horror before drake sent in reinforcements from his army to finish them off.

Day four (battle between alica and selvieria)

Drake watched in horror as selvieria was battered by the enemy valkeria an enemy he didn't assume to be a piece in the battle.

Drake: selvieria! (he watches alica knock here out) all tanks and lancers fire near the valkeria!

Lines of gunfire and tank shells fired at both the gallian faces as drake carried a wounded selvieria in his arms off the battle field as his and selveria's armies fired everything forcing the young girl to retreat for now then retreating them self's in the face of the gallian forces.

Day 8 final day of battle of naggair

Drake holds a wounded and out cold selvieria hand while the girl rests.

Ghirlandaio 9 days later

Drake: you're just casting her off Maximillian what is she just some goddamn puppet to you?

Maximillian: she is of no further use to use general you may be dismissed for victory shall be with the living like you and me. (he leaves)

Drake: (to selvieria and jaeger) worthless bastard. (he turns to selvieria) sel don't do it nothing is worse your life.

Selvieria: (cries before walking towards the door) he orders I must obey thank your drake you are all that cares about me now I will never forget you now I must prepare for my destiny and you yours. (She leaves)

Drake: jaeger u gets going I have my own plans to be made.

Author notes

Maximillian your bastard what is drakes plan? Find out next time! Lighting wolf out!


	7. to save a angel

Another chapter of valkyria chronicles shattered empire enjoy!

Disclaimer I don't own valkryia chronicles sega does sorry I forgot to put these up before.

(action

*thinking

Ghirlandaio 5 minutes before selvieria defeat.

Drake: so the trap is set?

Imperial shock trooper: yes, sir we can rescue general selvieria before she uses her final attack if we move in now.

Drake: tell the army to engage the gallain forces once we receive selvieria. Tell the troops at my camp to prepare for our arrival.

Imperial shock trooper: yes, general.

Drake: hold on sel I'm coming.

Five minutes later inside Ghirlandaio

General Georg von Damon: (siting on the small chair like throne) baah ha ha I could get used to its my throne for a day!

Gallain soldier: general you look like you belong their considering what you've accomplished.

Damon: yes, after dealing the final blow to the empire I proceeded to capture the valkyria alive. Damned if there's more glory to be had then that! Come to think of it that promotion to general might not be far off!

Selvieria: general that crew you sent with the prisoners when did they all leave?

Damon: (stroking his beard) well let's see I guess around three hours ago.

Selvieria: excellent that should be enough time.

Damon: for what!? You're just a bird in a cage a cage from which your never emerge! Have you forgotten yourself witch?!

Selvieria: you are the one who has forgotten general (she breaks her cuffs) * I'm sorry drake all this for nothing. You were right

Gallain soldier: (rushing in) sir we are under attack the empire is arugh! (drake shoots him with a pistol as a squad of imperial scout's rush in and shoot the gallain soldiers with their zm car rifles before drake turns and kills Damon with his pistol.)

Selvieria: what!? Drake?!

Drake: you're a fool selvieria I told you don't throw your life away do you see now that Maximillian sees you as a tool?

Selvieria: yes, I see now what do you plan to do now drake?

Drake: get you and retreat my spies show we are going to lose this war one way or another and my agents in the city tell me odds are we will be redeployed within a year back here to quell a civil war but for now we need to escape will you follow us?

Selvieria: yes, you saved my life it is yours now.

Drake: then let's go.

Author notes

Just a little mini chapter till tomorrow my next chapter will be longer like 1000 words or longer until then please enjoy this chapter lighting wolf out!


	8. regrouping and replanning

Another chapter of valkyria chronicles enjoy!

Imperial camp September 8th 1935

*thoughts

(actions

: talking

General drake: (watching selvieria before looking over the rest of his troops and then sitting next to her) it should be safe here.

Brigadier General Selvieria: why?

Drake: why what?

Selvieria: why save me I failed Maximillian I didn't trust you when I should have and now the war is lost.

Drake: yes, but all of us are still alive and who cares about Maximillian the cold hearted bastard used us all for tools then threw us away when we were useless selvieria you and I lived because we are better than that.

I saved you because I care enough to see you as more than a tool if Maximillian wants to overthrow the empire and die trying let him he tried to dispose of you and failed. He thinks your useless because he only sees you as a weapon I don't.

Selvieria: (hugging drake and crying) oh Drake I'm so sorry I doubted you I'm such a fool!

Drake: your no fool sel you were just misguided like I said I don't see you as a weapon like Maximillian does.

Selvieria: then what do you see me as General Drake?

Drake: I'll say later sel. Get some rest now (he walks away to go check on his soldiers)

Selvieria: * does he like me? More than a friend? I'll find out even if I have to pry it out of him. (she smirks) * look out drake I'm coming for you.

Drake: corporal your sure the gallains won't pursue us even if we are within the border of the empire?

Imperial scout: no general the gallains army is decimated and what remains of it is left fighting the prince and his remaining forces, our spies have found that general jaeger has retreated his personal tank has been destroyed and his united wiped out and retreating.

Drake: hmm seems he's more resilient then I thought good to see some good hearted men escaped. What about Maximillian?

Imperial scout: he and remains of his forces are traveling to randgriz. The marmotta is leading them.

Drake: he's going after the valkof the fool some super weapon won't win him the throne or the war speaking of thrones did prince Francis take over?

Imperial scout: yes, and your spies were right general since the duchess has been found out to be a darcsen I don't think many of the noble houses will be taking too kindly to this.

Drake: trust me soldier this may well be a second war one which Gallia may not survive what of the federation?

Imperial scout: they have ramped up assaults on our fronts since we have devoted so many men and supplies to the gallain campaign.

Drake: Maximillian's folly will cost the empire greatly we all know that now don't we?

Imperial scout: yes, sir we do shall we keep moving close to the empire?

Drake: no we stay here if the empire deploys us back into Gallia I want us ready and close by when we are needed. Send a letter to the empire saying me and general selvieria require resupply and reinforcements it's been a long day soldier your dismissed back to your unit until further orders.

Imperial soldier: thank you general will you be resting as well?

Drake: no I will be caring for general selvieria until she is well enough to walk around without help have the medics examined her yet?

Imperial scout: yes, sir she's fine but she's showing signs of inability to sleep must be brought on by having fought so hard in the past few months.

Drake: war eats at us all soldier it's a disease and a curse.

(he begins to walk away) and tell our guards to keep an eye out for any surprise ambushes we may be within imperial territory but I doubt we are out of danger yet.

Three hours later

Selvieria: (waking up in a hospital bed while imperial medics tend to her) ugh my head (she turns to a medic) soldier since I have spoken to general drake and have rested what has transpired?

Imperial medic: (saluting) good to see you up general selvieria. General drake has been talking to his officers about our next move they have decided to stay at this camp until reinforcement and resupply reach us then move closer to the border in case we are needed in Gallia once more.

Selvieria: so we are staying?

Imperial medic: for the moment yes but I know not his future plans general drake is very caring to his men but his plans he keeps a secret to protect us from being hurt by the plans.

Selvieria: I know general drake and I are close I know him better than anyone medic am I fit to leave?

Imperial medic: yes, maim I'm guessing you would like to talk to general drake?

Selvieria: yes, I intend to discuss some things with him. Do you know where he is right now its urgent we talk.

Imperial medic: yes, general he's in the command tent with the rest of the officers, big tent on the end of the camp you can't miss it.

Selvieria: I won't thank you soldier now I think there are other wounded men to take care of you and your staff need to tend to them more then me I shall be quite fine soldier.

Imperial medic: yes, maim send my regards to general drake. * ii pray he's ready for her considering he told me how easily she can get under his skin.

Selvieria: I will (she departs)

Imperial command tent five minutes later

Drake: (pointing at a map) and we need to follow the river down to get back to the clearing we used to get here. I want us ready to move out within 2 hours of resupply and reinforcement dismissed. (several imperial officers leave as selvieria enters)

Selvieria: drake we need to talk

Authors notes

It took me a few hours to make this chapter and I made it slowly to try and give more info and story I apologize for grammar mistakes in early chapters and more recent ones I'm being taught more grammar I'm better at writing then typing stories like these online let me know what you think bad chapter, meh? Good? Let me know until the next chapter read review and follow me I'm glad this story was put in a community so I'll try and make it the best story I can lighting knight wolf out!


	9. romance looms over

Another chapter of valkeria chronicles shattered empire enjoy!

Note this will be a short chapter due to time constraints I will make the next chapter longer than a few hundred words

General drake: selvieria your up earlier then I thought.

Brigadier general selvieria: drake your avoiding the issue.

Drake: no I am not

Selvieria: (smirking and walking around the table) drake are you afraid of me?

Drake: no and I know what tour trying to push me into so ill spit it out yes I like you that way but we can't.

Selvieria: why not you saved me from Maximillian you showed you cared all the way up until now why change your mind and refuse your own feelings?

Drake: because (he hugs selvieria and holds her) even if I want to we can't at least not right now we have soldiers to take care of, orders to follow wars to fight and right now not while we are still regrouping.

Selvieria: I understand but you will submit and reveal your feelings sooner or later before I pry them out of your drake.

(she leaves)

Drake: that woman scares me some times.

One hour later imperial camp

Drake: so peaceful and yet we are consumed by war will our torment never end?

Imperial scout: sir our reinforcements will be arriving within a week. And we suspect the gallains will be falling into civil war within a few months.

Drake: am I to presume Maximillian is dead and the rest of imperial forces are retreating?

Imperial scout: yes, sir slain yesterday by a squad of militia soldiers.

Drake: yes, I think he has he placed too much stock in the legends and not in his troops.

Imperial scout: you seem happy his dead sir.

Drake: he is a blight on the empire I would rather see erased and how long until new supplies? Our men need more ammo and tanks and also fuel and other supplies.

Imperial scout: within a few hours' sir theirs a convey enroute though here within a few hours of here.

Drake: what of federation forces we are far from the front lines but I doubt we are entirely safe are we not?

Imperial scout: not entirely sir there are several squads patrolling nearby but our forces have killed any squads stupid enough to be near our camp sir.

Drake: excellent now onto the more pressing concerns how are the troops? It's been months since we have been able to enjoy some down time I can't entertain the notion we are all ok.

Imperial scout: sir we are fine are you really wondering about general selvieria?

Drake: yes, is she alright?

Imperial scout: she's pissed but annoyed we also found her lance and shield before we evacuated Ghirlandaio like you requested sir.

Drake: excellent but keep her under watch until further notice when it's time for our next move we do it.

Selvieria: (holding a picture of her and drake from the war) drake….

Author notes

Yeah I know the other chapter I made was longer but with the other story sim making it's hard to focus on one story at a time I'll try and make more than this for the next chapter until then lighting wolf out!


	10. romance in the camp

Another chapter of valkyria chronicles enjoy!

Imperial camp Several weeks later several months before gallain civil war

General drake: So are all reinforcements ready to move back to the border?

Imperial scout: yes, sir all forces are already inbound but we have a problem.

Drake: selvieria?

Imperial scout: yes, sir she hasn't spoken in weeks.

Drake: I will handle her go get our forces moving on their way to the border engage any federation forces on the way the more we kill the less we have to deal with once we enter Gallia once again.

Imperial scout: yes, sir I'll get your apt ready. (he runs and disappears into the trees)

Drake: ugh this is going to be a long day.

10 minutes later selveria's tent

Drake: selvieria you ok?

Selvieria: I'm tired of waiting drake….

Drake: what do you mean?

Selvieria: (tossing the table to the side and pining drake to the wall) IM SICK OF WAITING FOR YOU TO ADMIT YOU LOVE ME WHEN ITS SO DAMNED EASY TO SEE YOU DO. (she cries) why can't you just admit it like how I tried to admit my feeling to lord…. To Maximillian.

Drake: (holding selvieria) because I care I want to date and love you but I want to take it slow… ill make you a deal we can date but we have to be profession deal?

Selvieria: deal.

Drake: (kisses selvieria on the lips) that's for mmm. (selvieria pulls him back into the kiss and wraps her arms around drake's neck as he does the same for her waist as the two close their eyes)

Selvieria: I could get used to that… (she licks her lips) now shall we depart we have a war to fight soon.

Drake: we shall

Authors notes

Just a little mini chapter until Tuesday when I make another longer chapter until then enjoy lighting wolf out


	11. plans of war

Another chapter of valkyria chronicles shattered empire enjoy note this will be a short chapter until the middle of the week

Gallia October 1st gallain civil war

General drake: (standing with selvieria and their armies on a cliff overlooking Gallia) such beauty and yet consumed by war. Major you said the rebels are moving supplies through the desert and also that half of the federation is here with supplies and troops?

Imperial officer: yes, sir reports indicate that the gallain revolutionary army is securing the south where most of the ragnite is reports also indicate supply bases in the desert and mountains the emperor has ordered we support the gallain army and their forces against the federation and the revolutionary forces.

Drake; we shall major but where to start we need a base to plan our attacks, a beach head for more troops to be funneled into, and a supply chain to prolong the amount of weapons and supplies we get from the empire but where?

Brigadier general Selvieria: drake if we may make a suggestion we should attack the desert its goods wide open, easy to defend and good enough for a base.

Drake: it will do let's move out.

Authors notes

Short and sweet ill make the chapter on Thursday or sooner bigger by 1000 words sorry I make mini chapters a lot of the time I don't have the energy t make bigger chapters so I make do until then lighting wolf out!


	12. battle of the desert

Another chapter of valkyria chronicles shattered empire enjoy

Also this will be a short chapter due to the event of said chapter not allowing me to write a longer chapter and also due to the time this chapter was posted I apogize in advance but until then enjoy!

Barious desert 1 week into gallain civil war

General drake: keep fighting men! (he watches waves of imperial scouts and shock troopers charge along Selvieria's troops) press the attack theirs only a few squads left!

Gallain revolutionary scout: retreat fall back fall bac (an imperial scout kills him with a head shot from his zm kar rifle)

Imperial scout: sir general Selvieria's troops are engaging the last of the gallain revolutionary forces!

Drake: and where is general selvieria?

Imperial scout: fighting some sort of valkeria sir!

Drake: damn it clears out the rest of the troops in the desert and get those supplies secured! I'm going after her get the tanks ready!

Imperial scout: yes, sir!

Selvieria: (slashes an artificial valkyria soldier with her lance before firing and killing another and blocking a slash from a third one with her shield) you may have the weapon of a valkyria but not the heart, soul and determination and certainly not their skill.

Artificial valkyria gallain revolutionary soldier: damn imp die you freak! (he is cut off as a row of light and medium imperial tanks fire their 45 mm canons their shells shattering the artificial valkyria and killing them.)

Selvieria: drake you came to help just in time.

Drake: (walking out along with a row of imperial scouts and shock troopers while rows of imperial engineers reload and repair the tanks.) of course now c'mon we have a war to fight and planning our next move is what I plan to do!

Authors notes

So sorry for these short crappy chapters but due to how much time I can devote to these I'm trying I care to write this story I just don't have the time I'll try and make the next chapter longer until then lighting wolf out!


	13. war plans

Another chapter of valkeria chronicles shattered empire enjoy this chapter will be only 300 - 350 words long due to time constraints otherwise enjoy!

Imperial base barious desert several weeks into gallain civil war.

General drake: so the southern region it must be where all of the ragnite is being held if so and with the federation backing them the rebels are going to be harder to defeat then possible.

Brigadier general selvieria: yes, but these …. artificial valkyria disgust them they know nothing of the valkyria and yet use their power like garbage they also wield great power against our forces they need to be taken out first.

Drake: then we hit hard and hit fast we need to throw everything we have at them if we are lucky we catch them off guard and coral all of their forces while also delivering the death blow.

Selvieria: yes, and yet their artificial valkyria along with their reinforcements from the federation nearly unstoppable. We need to cut the head off this snake I propose we hit quickly with a series of small battles. Weaken their forces before shattering them like flies with one shift attack. It crushes their army and wins us a quick victory.

Drake: hmm and what about their forces attacking the gallain loyalist forces already they could be preparing some of their forces for an assault on randgriz as we know it.

Selvieria: true but right now we need to be careful the longer we allow the enemy moment to breath and right now they cannot be allowed to breath so what do we do.

Drake: we fight selvieria we fight like we always do and we handle it and end this war.

Authors notes

I know short chapter and boring one it pains me to make this chapter because I want more content in this story like you guys I'll try until then enjoy the chapter lighting night wolf out!


End file.
